He Did it Again
by Shoumai
Summary: Sequel to Where cellphones are concerned. Claude has done it again and Alois is making good on his prior threat.


Disclaimer: As I'm sure you know I wouldn't be here if I owned Kuroshitsuji. But I can dream, can't I? Maybe I can get it for a graduation present. (Turns to look at lawyers) Then again, maybe not.

A/N: I hadn't initially planned on writing a sequel but I got a very flattering review from Hilaire that mentioned wishing to see another one. I had pretty much made up my mind to do it based on that, but the review I got the next day from Black Maya set it pretty much in stone for me. I am so happy that the first story has been so well-liked and can only hope that this one is as well.

* * *

**He Did It Again**

* * *

Alois punched his pillow hard in frustration. "Stupid, fricking Claude." The couch had never been a comfortable place to sleep in and the bedroom was better for an innumerable list of reasons. It was softer, warmer, bigger, smelled like Claude, hell – it _had_ _Claude__, _period. But the blond was absolutely not going to yield on this point.

He was willing to forget Claude ignoring him on Thursday because he had some pointless shit to do that he should have dropped as soon as Alois sent the first text message – but that was _before _it happened again just that morning. He had no patience for 'repeat offenders', as Claude put it.

The man had left early that morning because one of his co-workers had called in. Not only did he not wake Alois to tell him this, _but he also turned his fucking phone off so Alois couldn't get a message through._ "New policies my ass." Alois growled under his breath.

He gripped his purple cell tighter and flipped it open to stare at the butterfly photo he'd put as his background. He could always try calling Ciel like he had earlier but that had resulted in being spoken to in a clipped tone by a boy with the flu. Besides, if his friend had been annoyed when he called at noon, he'd be absolutely pissed about a call at one in the morning. And knowing his luck it'd be Sebastian who would answer anyway. It didn't take a genius to know who called in from work.

He had given thought to going home instead of staying here on the couch, but he'd already told his family that he was spending the weekend at a friend's house. He'd need to make up an excuse as to what caused him to change his mind that wouldn't prompt them to get involved. Easier said than done. Besides, Claude might come out to the living room to apologize and talk Alois into coming back to bed with him. Not that Alois planned on saying yes – at least, not right away. _Yeah right, like Claude would__**actually**__take a fuckin' hint for once. Bastard's probably not even losing any sleep over this._

Wind rattling the window made the boy jump slightly. "Shit." He whispered at the wind like it could hear him or even cared what he said. "Don't do that to me." Damn it all, it was brighter in Claude's room, too. But maybe that was just because it was the bedroom of someone so frickin' colorless he made gray look _neon_.

Alois was startled out of his musings by his phone beeping at him, signaling that his battery was dying. "Well fuck off to you too." He spat at it as he watched it power down.

A flash of light and a loud crackling boom were the next things to grab Alois' attention. Blue eyes narrowed scornfully at the window. _Oh__**hell**__no._ A heavy pounding of rain followed this thought. "Are you _trying_ to start something?" The boy asked to no in particular as he reached for the light switch. _A storm? Tonight? Of all the motherfucking times –_

Click.

Nothing.

Click, click, **click**_._

Still dark.

"Dammit all to hell, the power's out? This is bullshit!" Alois' shriek of outrage was drowned out by another loud boom, and this time it made him shake. It wasn't the storm he was afraid of; it was how the sudden brightness of the lightning temporarily robbed him of his sight, making the room darker than it already was. Alois and dark places just did not mix.

This settled it. If Claude hadn't come to get him yet then Alois needed to go in there, possibly wake him up and chew his stone-faced ass. Jumping off the couch determinedly, the blond grit his teeth to keep his pace at a march and not break into a run the rest of the way to the bedroom.

He opened the door with strictly more force than necessary, but he was going for the 'in control' look.

Unfortunately for him, the way it looked to Claude from where he was sitting in bed was 'panicky'. "Alois."

"No, it's that bitch the tooth fairy. Move over." Alois ignored both: the fact that what Claude said wasn't a question, and the fact that half the bed was already vacated for him. Climbing into the bed, he gripped Claude tightly. "You rat bastard son of a bitch." The boy seethed by his side, trying to pretend he didn't already feel one of Claude's arms wind around his waist and the other bring a hand up to stroke his hair. "If I had been bleeding to death would you just sit here?" Just because he was scared and had no intention of leaving again tonight didn't mean he wasn't still pissed at the man.

Claude looked at him with the same expression as always. "Yes, I sleep sitting up." He didn't stop his motions as he felt the tell-tale slump of the boy's shoulders.

Alois just scoffed at the failed attempt at sarcasm. "Next time don't drag your feet, Claude." He wasn't going to admit right away that all was forgiven. Let him sweat it a little while.

Not that it mattered, because Claude already knew. He spoke fluent Alois, after all. He would be forgiven, because while Alois could hold a grudge that only applied to people who weren't Claude. Cupping the boy's cheek, he brought his mouth closer. "Yes, your highness." Stealing a kiss, he laid the blond back on the bed.

All was fine for the first few minutes but after that he was shoved away.

"Just because I'm sleeping here doesn't mean you're getting any, Claude."

* * *

End


End file.
